Camouflage
Camouflage es una canción de Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum como solista, Revival. Es la única balada en todo el álbum. Letra Letra original= Dead-end streets and boulevards You threw in the towel, I broke your heart But there's a first time for everything Who would've thought you'd feel so cold And all these memories seem so old To think you were my everything Remember when we'd talk all night But time ain't easy on us, how can love die? I got so much shit to say But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflage Fortress around my heart You were mine just yesterday Now I have no idea who you are It's like you camouflage But it's good to see you here again I don't wanna say goodbye But it's about half past ten And I have to catch my ride Riding alone on the 405 And life's so fragile, it's like I could cry If that's the last time I'd see you again But I'll never tell you just how I felt You might just not care, and it might just not help What if the feelings just don't make no sense to you, you? Remember when we'd talk all night But time ain't easy on us, how can love die? I got so much shit to say But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflage Fortress around my heart You were mine just yesterday Now I have no idea who you are It's like you camouflage But it's good to see you here again I don't wanna say goodbye |-|Letra traducida= Callejones sin salida y bulevares Tiraste la toalla, rompí tu corazón Pero hay una primera vez para todo Quien habría pensado que te sentirías tan frío Y todos estos recuerdos parecen tan viejos Para pensar que tú eras mi todo Recuerdas cuando hablábamos toda la noche Pero el tiempo no es fácil con nosotros, ¿cómo puede morir el amor? Tengo muchas cosas malas que decir Pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy camuflajeada Una fortaleza alrededor de mi corazón Eras mío tan sólo ayer Ahora no tengo idea de quién eres Es como si estuvieras camuflajeado Pero es bueno verte aquí otra vez No quiero despedirme Pero son casi las 10:30 Y tengo que tomar mi viaje Viajando sola por la 405 Y la vida es tan frágil, es como que pudiera llorar Si esa es la última vez que te vería de nuevo No te diré como me sentí Puede que no te interese, y pudiera no ayudar ¿Y si los sentimientos tan solo no tienen sentido para ti, para ti? Recuerdas cuando hablábamos toda la noche Pero el tiempo no es fácil con nosotros, ¿cómo puede morir el amor? Tengo muchas cosas malas que decir Pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy camuflajeada Una fortaleza alrededor de mi corazón Eras mío tan sólo ayer Ahora no tengo idea de quién eres Es como si estuvieras camuflajeado Pero es bueno verte aquí otra vez No quiero despedirme Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones